


Food Is The Ingredient That Binds Us Together

by DeityChaos



Series: If Wei Ying Was Raised By Others [1]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, food souls will come later, no beta we die like people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeityChaos/pseuds/DeityChaos
Summary: What happens if Wei Ying gets adopted by heroes of Tierra who managed to wander into this dimension before Jiang Fengmian ever found him in Yiling.
Series: If Wei Ying Was Raised By Others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Wei Ying darted from behind a stall to an alleyway that sits between a restaurant and the butchers. The trash from the two places would contain leftovers from the restaurant and unwanted meat from the butcher’s, an ideal place for people on the streets to get food. The last time he went there, he found clumps of brown crystals that tasted like the candy his parents would give him when he asked. 

His stomach growled as he thought of the treasures he might find in the trash. The stray animals on the street already had their fill. The trash bags were shredded and food was spilling from the rips. 

Before he could go scavenging through the trash, a small bundle wrapped in pretty fabric broke through a rip and dropped by his feet. The fabric was a faded white with gold flowers made from thread, but it was stained with the liquids and bits of food from the trash bag. 

Wei Ying looked around before grabbing the bundle from its ties and scurrying away to his alley with it. The pretty jiejies from the big building that smelled like flowers and smoke would get gifts wrapped in pretty fabric. They would give away unwanted treats to Wei Ying and the other street kids. 

He thought, “Maybe there are special treats in here.”

Once he found a comfortable place to sit, he placed the bundle on a neighboring box and unwrapped the bundle. In the cloth was a lacquer box. He lifted the lid to see seven [sugar flowers](http://www.chinesetimeschool.com/Portals/2/cms/images/201708/Sugar-painting-%E7%B3%96%E7%94%BB%E6%AC%A3%E8%B5%8F-2.jpeg). 

His mouth began to curve into a smile as he thought about the time when A-die and A-niang had taken him to a town festival and he ordered a sugar painting of a [bunny](https://previews.123rf.com/images/121428247/1214282471411/121428247141100054/33729411-chinese-sugar-painting-traditional-beijing-craft.jpg) for himself. A-niang ordered a sugar painting of a [bird](https://c8.alamy.com/comp/2AEFCX3/guizhou-guizhou-china-9th-dec-2019-guizhou-china-a-folk-sugar-painting-artist-makes-sugar-paintings-at-a-drum-tower-square-in-congjiang-county-southwest-chinas-guizhou-province-dec-7-2019-credit-sipa-asiazuma-wirealamy-live-news-2AEFCX3.jpg) for A-die while A-die ordered a sugar painting of a [donkey](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/k2F0IRh_4AI/maxresdefault.jpg) for A-niang.

* * *

_Lanterns gave off a cheery glow as firecrackers popped in celebration for the festival. The citizens of the town were trying to attract customers to their street stalls._

_"Fresh steam buns!"_

_"Fresh osmanthus cakes!"_

_"Come get your fried dumplings! We also have steamed dumplings!"_

_The mentions of food excited Wei Ying who was sitting on his father's shoulders._

_He started kicking his father's shoulders, "A-die, A-die! Can we get some? Can we?"_

_Cangse Sanren started laughing at the sight of Wei Changze fumbling with Wei Ying and the donkey's reins as Wei Ying began squirming from his position._

_"Cangse!"_

_"Hahaha! What's wrong? He is hungry."_

_Changze frowned at that notion, "We both know that he already ate a bun that we got from the last town an hour ago. If we buy something for him, he's just going to take one bite and not want it anymore. I'm afraid we are short on money and we need to find an inn that is willing to take us."_

_Cangse smile curled downward, "Ah, that's right."_

_She turned towards her baby and tried to draw his attention to something else. She took out a rattle drum from her qiankan bag and waved it in front of Wei Ying._

_However, he didn't want the rattle drum, he wanted food._

_So he started to whine, but before he could open his mouth, a young woman called out to them from a sugar painting stall as a man next to her was busy drawing sugar paintings._

_"Master Wei! Madame Cangse! Is that you?"_

_The young woman was gesturing to them to come over._

_They made it over to the stall and the two rogue cultivators realized how familiar the woman looked._

_The woman smiled at them, "Do you remember me? It's me, Qiang Mianhua. You helped my family in the ghost bride case back in Lijing! Is that your son?"_

_"Oh, Xiao Hua! It's been years since that case! Yes, this is my son, his name is Wei Ying. How are you? What are you doing in this town?"_

_"After you left, the marriage dissolved but the offer of money that the family promised to give us if I would marry their son was taken away. Luckily, a merchant was in town and he became my husband. This is his hometown.”_

_“Madame Qiang, is it possible if you can take us to an inn? We need a place to sleep for the night.”_

_“Sure! My husband’s parents own an inn. We’ll give you a room free of charge. It’s the least we can do for you.”_

_“Xiao Hua, what would your husband say if you just give a handsome stranger a room at your in-law’s inn for free?”_

_Mianhua laughed as she hugged the arm of the man next to her, “Hahaha. He’s right here! This is Fang Heitian, my husband. He wouldn’t mind. He’s heard so much about the both of you and what you did for us from me and his in-laws. He’s in a way indebted to you for freeing me from that marriage. If you didn’t, I would have been trapped in an unwanted marriage and he wouldn’t have met me. Thanks to both of you, we now have a daughter and a son who is the same age as your son.”_

_While everyone was talking, Wei Ying was drooling over the sugar paintings and was waiting for his parents to order one for him._

_Fang Heitian smirked as he looked at Wei Ying, “So what would the little one like? A bird? A dragon?”_

_Before his parents could refuse the offer, Wei Ying shouted, “A bunny!”_

_With a nod, the sugar painter painted the wanted picture with the sugar liquid over a stick and the animal was soon handed over to the boy. “Free of charge.”_

_Wei Ying hummed his thanks as he admired the handwork._

_Fang Heitian looked to his next customers, “What would the young master like for his wife, and what would the young madame like for her husband? Consider this as a gift for all that you cultivators have done for us.”_

_Cangse laughed, “A bird for my dear husband.”_

_Changze smiled, “A donkey for my beloved wife.”_

* * *

His tummy rumbled and Wei Ying was back in the present.

He needed to quickly eat them before they melt. He picked one up and nibbles on a petal. 

A sweet taste entered his mouth.

He noted that the candy was even sweeter than the one that the sugar painter gave him.

He plucked the petals one by one. Each petal quickly melted in his mouth once they touch his tongue.

He picked up another. Thinking that the taste would be the same as the first flower,he shoved an entire sugar flower into his mouth. The sugar flower instantly melted but a sugary sour taste filled his mouth and he was stuck between swallowing and spitting out the liquid. He went with the former and the acidic aftertaste lingered in his throat. 

Desperate to cleanse his mouth and throat, he reached for another one and licked it instead of shoving the whole flower into his mouth.

The taste of tea appeared on his tongue. 

He approved the taste and the flower disappeared into his mouth. 

One after the other, he devoured the flowers. One flower tasted salty, the next flower tasted spicy, and the other flower reminded Wei Ying of meat. 

He picked up the last one and bit off a petal.

A bitter taste entered his mouth and he was quickly reminded of another memory. 

* * *

_“No no no no!”_

_Wei Ying cried as the flush on his face grew brighter. Blankets surrounded him like a nest and his clothes were drenched from his sweat._

_Wei Ying had contracted a fever, leaving Wei Changze to tend his son while Cangse went night hunting._

_The distressed father placed down the bowl he was holding, wiped his son’s tears with a handkerchief, and changed the damp clothes with new ones._

_“No, no, no! I don’t want medicine!”_

_He brought his son into his lap, having the side of Wei Ying’s head resting on his chest. He massaged soothing circles on Wei Ying’s back._

_“I know, I know, A-ying. But you need to drink it to get better.”_

_“No, no, no. I don’t like it.”_

_Wei Ying was right about that. No child in their right mind would love their herbal medicine._

_If Cangse was here, she would have remarked ‘Gusu Lan would!”_

_“A-ying, do you want to be a strong cultivator like A-niang and A-die?”_

_Wei Ying nodded, “Mmn.”_

_“There is a saying, ‘Eat bitter, taste sweet’. Do you know what that means?”_

_Wei Ying shook his head, “No.”_

_“It means when you are willing to suffer for something, you’ll receive the rewards of it. A-niang and A-die suffered and worked very hard to become strong cultivators. We would train until we couldn’t feel our bodies. We would practice every day regardless of the weather. We would run in the rain, fight under the hot sun, and meditate in the snow. It was hard, but look how strong we are now.”_

_Wei Ying was deep in thought as he thought about what his father said. “If A-ying takes the medicine, will A-ying become stronger?”_

_Wei Changze smiled,” Yes, strong enough to night hunt with A-niang and A-die.”_

* * *

He wiped away his tears that were threatening to fall. He quickly devoured the delicate sugar flower as he saw the candy melt on his hands, leaving a sticky river of syrup running down his hand, and he licked up the remaining syrup off his hand.

Bitterness flooded his mouth as the candy melted in his mouth.

The taste led to another round of tears.

He cried tears that he didn’t bother to wipe away.

“A-niang!” 

His body heaved as he panted and sobbed.

“A-die!”

Tears cleaned away the dirt that was on his face.

“I ate my medicine. I’m strong enough. A-niang, A-die, come back. A-ying is strong enough to go night hunting. A-ying doesn’t want to be left alone anymore. Come back to pick up A-ying. I am strong enough to come with you right? Please come back. Please.”

The sobs soon became cries, then sniffles.

Wei Ying was drifting to sleep, dreaming about having a meal together with his parents at an inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what food soul should be brought to Wei Ying?
> 
> Comment your ideas and choices


	2. Summoning from Tierra

What Wei Ying ate weren't sugar flowers, but Soul Embers, a material used to summon Food Souls of Tierra.

In Tierra, Food Souls are the heroes that Master Attendants bond with to fight off Fallen Angels. Summoning is the only way to meet and bond with new Food Souls. To summon them, the Master Attendant must use Soul Embers to trigger the summoning.

A Magic Crystal is used to awaken the souls that lie dormant in "Food". Whiskey's backstory mentions that the body of a food soul is composed of Dream Energy. For a Food Soul to be brought to life, a Magic Crystal will be charged with the wielder's hopes, dreams, and imagination; and by merging food and Magic Crystal, the Magic Crystal acts as a purifier for the food soul and the energy in the Magic Crystal will provide the awaken soul a physical body. Related to metallurgy, if the excess is extracted out, it would leave the purest material behind for use. 

Wei Ying's golden core will act as a Magic Crystal for him. Since Wei Ying has devoured Soul Ember, the energy from the ember has been absorbed by his golden core, giving his golden core the ability to act as a summoning circle. 

What food soul will Wei Ying dream about?

Write in the comments what Food soul you think will be brought to Wei Ying.


End file.
